


Sidebits

by Cronch (SmolAndDepressed)



Category: own characters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, This is just to get ideas down for my college application
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAndDepressed/pseuds/Cronch
Summary: I'm using OC's for a college creative writing application, and these help me develop the characters. It's really not a story of any kind.





	Sidebits

"H-hey, quick question." Evie brushed some hair out of her eyes and she turned to Dirk.

"Hit me." He pushed up his glasses.

"What...what color are the clouds today?" She tilted her head and pointed out the coffee shop window. Dirk squinted against the brightness of the setting sun.

"The clouds? They're pink-ish. Some of them are this really pretty light orange." He smiled over at her. "Do you remember those?"

"Yeah, I do." She sighed and sipped at her tea. "Thanks." She leaned back into the booth closing her eyes, felling the last warmth of the sun. She smiled at her memories.

"I've got a bit of a stupid question." He looked down into his cup.

"What?" She swiveled her head toward the sound of his voice.

"Do you, uh...do you still dream in color?" He felt a bit ashamed, and was thankful she couldn't see his blush.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do.Sometimes, I wake up and expect to be able to see things. Like, I expect to open my eyes and see the stars we painted on the ceiling. I kinda miss it." She smiled and reached around for her cane. "I'll be right back. Which way are the bathrooms?"

"Off to the left, past the counter. There's a few kids running around, watch out for them."

"How old?"

"Between six and seven, I think."

"Great. Thanks, man."

"Not a problem, Evie."

"Dirk?"

"Yeah?

"Is there braile by the doors?"

He squinted. "I think so. I'll go with you and see, I guess."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
